


Master

by midnight12181



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he is gone from his Master's presence, he can still feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Master  
> Fandom: Soul Calibur II  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Voldo and Verrci are owned and operated by Namco.  
> Warnings: Master/Slave relationship
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

It had been years since he'd heard his Master's voice. Not the semi-hearing that occasionally happened through the shattered remains of his eardrums, but the real, clear, true voice of his Master. The Master that had taught him of his true existence.

How many years had it been since he was a young man, barely of age to be doing what he was, green and unworthy of even his Master's ire? He couldn't remember. How long ago had he first been bound, tied to a wooden table, gagged and blindfolded to serve his Master's pleasure?

His Master was a deliciously patient man, and for that, he was glad. His Master knew when punishment was the best motivator, and when pleasure worked all the sweeter. His Master knew the best way to take care of his favorite toy.

He remembered when his Master had made him a mute, for, as his Master was fond of saying, mutes do not tell secrets and lies. He remembered the day his Master burnt his eyes, for if you do not see it, you cannot steal it. He remembered the painful pleasure of the day his Master plunged a stiletto into his ears, puncturing his eardrums and making him deaf, for if you cannot hear the lies of others, you cannot be influenced. His Master had made him what he was, and he lived only to serve his Master.

Voldo chuckled mentally as he imagined the pleasure he would receive from his Master once he returned with the Soul Edge. His Master would be pleased, indeed.


End file.
